1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a petroleum combustion device for heating rooms or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Petroleum combustion devices tend to generate soot or smoke due to want of air. Atempts have been made to eliminate such drawback which has been encountered with the prior art techniques, but none was led to satisfactory results.